


Little Things

by Nyxierose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't mean to fall for each other. It just... happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

They meet on a rooftop during a party midway through their sophomore year of college. He’s practicing plausible deniability, she’s avoiding her ex and his horrid new girlfriend, and they get to talking. Eventually he remembers that a certain amount of damage control may be necessary, but before he leaves her alone, he kisses her. He aims for her cheek, but she turns her head at the last second and their lips make contact for a heartbeat. It’s not supposed to mean anything. They’re not supposed to see each other again.

But then they do, ten days later at the coffee shop she works at because her scholarship doesn’t quite cover everything, when she’s having the day from hell and trips on someone’s bag and ends up covered in three half-empty mugs of lukewarm coffee. All of a sudden, someone’s grabbing her hand and pulling her up and it’s  _him_ , the boy from the rooftop, the nice one with sky-blue eyes who semi-accidentally said she was pretty. She simply has to pay attention to him now. Her boss gives her a knowing nod and she spends the next two hours talking to him about everything they can think of, their lives and mutual acquaintances (there are a surprising number) and future plans and families (his is shockingly normal; hers is a trainwreck on a good day) and everything.

After that, their interactions aren’t so accidental. He makes a point not to intrude into her life, and instead of actually going out, they curl up in her apartment and watch questionable movies and cuddle. At first he’s not very affectionate, but he warms up after the time she falls asleep and uses his chest as a pillow midway through a documentary neither of them actually wanted to watch. They try not to be clingy, but it’s not long before they’re practically attached at the hip.

Everything else comes slower. They don’t “officially” become a couple until the end of the school year, and their first sexual encounter happens at the end of summer, the same week he drags her off to visit his parents (who, surprisingly, adore her - she learns later that they thought he was gay and it was a relief to find out that he had a  _girlfriend_ ). There’s little need for such things. They’re alright in their own little world of cuddles and kisses and genuine understanding, and for the first time in her life, she feels safe.

And so what if he’s really not her type, quiet and intelligent and not always sure of himself? He’s better to her than anyone’s ever been, more gentle than she thought it was possible for a man to be, and it’s easy for her to give her heart away to one so good. For his part, he likes her opinions and defensiveness and the way she fits perfectly into him. Whatever they are, however long it lasts, they are glorious.


End file.
